The Death of
by moonshine2012
Summary: She's running... running. Why's she running? And when someone she loves die, will they be given a 2nd chance to meet? slight MikanxNatsume
1. Chapter 1: the search

Hey! This is my first fanfiction to EVER post here. Please give me some reviews. PLEASE!!! Thanks! Now, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… (huhuhu)

**Chapter 1: the search**

She was running. She was tired but she needed to continue running. They were just a few meters away from her. She needed to hide, to get away. She made a promise that she would live…for her. At last she found a hiding spot. She hid there until the men chasing her had passed. Then, she ran again.

Meanwhile, all of her friends were out on the school grounds looking for her. Everyone was starting to worry that the AAO (Anti- Alice Organization) were after her. She might be in danger.

"Where could that girl have gone to this time?" and annoyed Natsume said. He was forced by his best friend, Ruka, to join in the search for Mikan. Although he says he didn't care for her, deep inside he was actually worried.

"Don't worry about that baka. She must've chased something and got missing in the forest again," Mikan's bestfriend, Hotaru, said. Although she said that, she was also worrying for her friend.

"Let's call Mr. Narumi. He might know where Mikan is," Yuu said.

They agreed and told Mr. Narumi about the missing Mikan. When he realized the danger Mikan was in, he also joined in the search.

On the other hand, in the forest, Mikan was still running. She was holding a bundle that was covered in a white cloth. When she got out of the forest, she saw a tall, sakura tree. She stayed there and rested, knowing that trouble was already far away from her.

Well, back to the search party.

They split up and looked over the academy when a thought struck a certain raven haired boy. He rushed to his favorite spot, and then he saw it. There was a girl sitting under the tree. She had brown hair tied in ponytails. There was no doubting it- it was Mikan Sakura.

He called out to the others. They all went to the sakura tree. Then, Hotaru went close to her, as did Ruka and Natsume.

"Hey Mikan, where have you been? We've been searching for you for hours," a concerned Ruka asked.

"…"

"Polka dots, what's that you're holding?" Natsume asked.

"…"

"Mikan…" Hotaru inched closer and heard sniffing. She looked at the others with a worried but still stoic face then looked at Mikan again. Mikan was crying.

Then, Mr. Narumi went to her. "Mikan, are you alright?" He shook her then his face went pale. He backed away then everyone saw what Mikan was holding. It was a baby.

What made them all looked shocked was the baby's appearance. It was pale and its lips where already colored gray.

Then, Hotaru hugged her bestfriend.

"Mikan,… tell me what happened," she said.

Then, she suddenly cried louder.

"Hotaru, _sniff sniff, _she's gone. Mimi's gone!"

"Hey, who's Mimi?" Koko asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Mimi is also a student here. She's in the 3rd grade. The academy has been her home ever since she was a year old. You might not see her that often because she's sick. Her alice is the alice of dreams," Mr. Narumi replied.

"I'm going to get help so stay here, okay?" he added then left.

"What's an alice of dreams?" Nonoko asked.

"It's an alice that makes you control dreams. Mimi was a very kind and happy-go-lucky girl. She uses her alice to give good dreams to people. I was assigned to take care of her once and I got along with her pretty well," Anna said.

"And you're telling me that the baby Mikan is carrying is Mimi?!" Yuu asked.

"Yes. That is Mimi," Hotaru replied.

"But how come she's a baby? Narumi-sensei just told us that Mimi was in the 3rd grade. What happened?" Koko asked.

Hotaru looked at her.

"Mikan, did you use the pill I made?" she asked.

"…" Mikan just nodded in reply.

Hotaru then thought for awhile.

"Do you want to see her again?" she asked.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Yey! Thanks for reading. I know it's not that good. Well, still, Thanks for still reading. Hope you will still continue to read the next chapters. Please review!!! (" ,)


	2. Chapter 2: what happened?

**Chapter 2: what happened?**

Mikan looked straight at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you can make us see the dead?!" Ruka asked, surprised.

She just ignored him. She turned to Mikan and asked, "Well, do you want to see her?"

"Yes…," Mikan quietly replied.

"Tell us what happened first."

"Ok. This morning, I overheard from some people that Mimi was missing. So I tried to look for her," she started her story. "Then, I heard two guys talking and they said that Mimi was kidnapped by the AAO. I also heard that they wanted to exchange her for another student."

"Who's the student they wanted to exchange with?" Yuu asked.

Mikan didn't speak for a long time then a tear rolled down her.

"… Natsume."

All eyes then looked at Natsume. He still wore that plain face of his. Then he glared at them.

"What're you staring at? Hey polka, continue your story," he said. Somewhere inside of him, felt pain at the thought that he was the reason why Mikan was suffering. He didn't want to see her sad.

"Natsume wasn't the only student they wanted. They also wanted Mimi. Exchanging for Natsume was just one of the reasons they took her. They also wanted to use Mimi's alice to get top secret information about the academy. They were also planning to use her to brainwash Natsume into staying with them and then they will blackmail her to stay too. Then they will brainwash other students into joining their organization," Mikan paused, probably to breathe deeply for a while, before continuing.

"But how can they do that? Mimi's alice is only the alice of dreams," Anna asked, confused.

"Well, you see, Mimi's alice isn't really the alice of dreams. Her real alice is mind control alice. She can control all your thoughts and even your whole mind. The academy only thought it was alice of dreams because she always used it to let the people remember their happy memories by controlling their mind. The people, thinking they were just dreaming, assumed she had alice of dreams," Hotaru said.

"Like I was saying, they were going to use her. I didn't want the academy to exchange Natsume for Mimi and I didn't want others to get hurt so I..."

"So you went to the AAO's headquarters to save her yourself so I don't have to face them, is that right?" Natsume finished her sentence smartly. "You are such an idiot."

"Yeah, maybe I am," Mikan sadly replied.

"Yeah but that was pretty brave of you, polka dots," Natsume whispered to her. Then, he blushed a little.

She was surprised. Then, she smiled a small smile.

"Then what happened to you in the AAO's headquarters?" Ruka asked.

_**Flashback**_

"_Whew! I didn't think I'd made it this far. Now, all I have to do is find her and… Hhmpf!"_

_Out of nowhere, someone gagged her and she was suddenly knocked out when the guy hit her back._

_When she woke up, she was in some kind of storage room. She strained her eyes to see if Mimi was there. Then she heard a familiar voice._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Reo said with an evil grin on his face. "Look who the cat dragged in? Did the academy send you or did you just run away like the last time?"_

"_It's none of your business. Where's Mimi? Give her back!" Mikan shouted._

"_Don't worry. She's right there," Reo pointed to the other side of the room. He laughed maniacally and left._

_Mikan had a face of pure horror at what she saw. Mimi was tied up and gagged in front of her. She was already pale. In a few minutes, Mimi began to stir._

"_Mimi-chan!"_

"_Neechan!"_

_Mimi squirmed to Mikan and they hugged each other._

_They tried to untie each other's bonds and to their luck, they managed. Then they tried to escape. They went from room to room to find the exit. Then while they were just about to run, they heard voices coming from the next room so they hid behind a couple of crates._

"_Hey, what are we gonna do with the annoying brat that sneaked in here?" one man said._

"_I think the boss wants to use her to blackmail the academy then he's gonna have her killed. She knows too much already. She's that same annoying brat who ruined our plans with the Black Cat," the other man replied. They started to laugh._

_Suddenly, Mimi shouted, "I'm not gonna let you hurt my neechan!"_

_The men, surprised, suddenly tried to grab them but they ran. They called for reinforcements and soon, almost all the men in black were chasing after them and shooting bullets at them. _

_They gave them the slip but three men saw them and chased after them. They were suddenly trapped._

"_Come with us and we promise we won't hurt you," one of the men tried convincing them._

"_We won't come with you! You're liars!," Mikan shouted then she rushed towards one of the men with Mimi at her back. Mikan and the man fell. As she was trying to get up, one of the men planned to shoot her but Mimi noticed. She used her alice on one of the men but she wasn't able to stop the other one. So she rushed to Mikan's side and blocked the shot._

"_Mimi!!!" Mikan shouted in horror._

_Mimi was shot right in the stomach. She fell but Mikan caught her. Then she used her alice and made the men see illusions. It was a chance for them to run away._

_As they we're running, Mimi was starting to look pale due to loose of blood._

"_Mikan-neechan, thank you for coming to my rescue," Mimi said and smiled at her._

"_Mimi, don't talk now. I'll bring you to the academy so they can cure you. Then we'll be together again," Mikan said smiling but she was holding back tears._

"_Mikan-neechan, I… love…you."_

_As Mimi said those words, her eyes closed and her hand fell down. She was dead._

"_Mimi! Please wake up! Please don't leave me. We're still going to play right? Here, why don't you take this pill that Hotaru made? You'll be lighter then I can run faster," Mikan said. She placed the pill inside Mimi's mouth and she suddenly turned into a baby. Mikan took a white cloth from the bag she was carrying and wrapped it around her. Then she continued running._

_When she got out of the forest, she rested under the sakura tree and wept. In a few minutes, she saw everyone coming her way._

_**End of flashback**_

"So that's what happened?" Yuu asked.

Mikan just nodded.

"Wait, Mikan, this just came into my head. Why did you try to rescue Mimi all by yourself?" Koko asked.

"Yeah Mikan. Koko's got a point. Why did you try to rescue her all alone? That was too dangerous, even for us," Ruka asked.

"You really are idiots, aren't you?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

Koko and Ruka both stared at her, annoyed.

Then, Mikan suddenly cried again.

"Look what your stupid question did," Hotaru said.

"Just tell us the answer, will you!" they both shouted.

"It's because…" Mikan started to say but was cut of by Hotaru.

"No Mikan. I'll tell these idiots. Do you know why she did it? Well, here's the answer." They all looked at her, waiting for her answer. Even Natsume was listening.

"Mimi… is Mikan's sister." Everyone gasped. "Now that you know, are you happy?" she said sarcastically. All eyes went to Mikan.

"We're sorry Mikan. We didn't know," Nonoko and Anna apologized.

"Yeah, we're sorry too," the boys said.

"It's okay." She tried to smile.

"Well, let's go," Hotaru said.

"Where're we going? Narumi-sensei told us to stay here," Ruka said, still annoyed at Hotaru.

"I told you we're going to see Mimi again, didn't I? Well, we have to go now if we want to do that," she replied.

"Okay!" they all said. Mikan looked at them with one thought in her mind.

"_Thank you."_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: the ritual

A/N: hey! I'm back! Sorry I just updated now. We had so many activities in school. :D

**Chapter 3: the ritual**

"Everyone, look for a place where we can do the ritual, a field can be. Also, look for something to use as an altar so we can put Mimi's body there. Nogi, you're coming with me," Hotaru commanded. All of them went away except for Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan who was still clutching the baby Mimi in her hands.

Hotaru hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You just stay here. We'll come back after everything's ready." She dropped a pill in Mikan's hands.

"Here, this will bring Mimi back to her normal form."

Mikan looked at her.

"Arigatou Hotaru," she said.

Then, she went to Natsume and whispered to him so Ruka won't hear, "Stay here with Mikan. She'll need someone to accompany her."

"Why me?!" asked an annoyed Natsume.

"Because between all of us, you're the only one who's felt how to lose a loved one," Hotaru replied then left with Ruka. That left him silent. He sat beside Mikan.

They were quiet for awhile until Mikan broke the silence.

"You know, Natsume, the longest time that I got to be with Mimi again was when I went here to the academy."

Natsume looked at her to show her he was listening.

"When she was just about to have her 1st birthday, she became terribly sick and we had to bring her to the hospital. The doctor told us that Mimi must be brought somewhere far so that she can be cured. At first, I didn't understand what he meant until the day that they took her away. I was sad, but then I thought, it was for her own good so she can live longer," she paused wiping a few stray tears that fell from her eyes.

Natsume looked at her, pain evident in his eyes.

"Wen I got here at the academy, I was really surprised when I discovered that there was a girl named Mimi Sakura here. I tried looking for her in the dormitories but I never found her. But when you were brought to the hospital, she glanced at him for a second, I opened Mimi's door by mistake. You should've seen the look on my face when I saw her…," she giggled a bit.

Some of the pain in Natsume's heart faded as she laughed.

"Ever since we got separated, I never stopped thinking of her. She's one of the reasons I'm always happy. That's why I'm still here in the academy. If it wasn't for her and everybody else, I would've been gone a long time ago. But… there's one other person that gave me strength to survive staying here," she blushed.

That got Natsume curious. "Well, who is it? It must be that Tsubasa guy." Pain radiated in his voice. He was jealous.

Mikan, for once, didn't fail to notice this. She heard the tone Natsume used. It gripped her heart to see the only boy she love being hurt because of her. She, on first instinct, suddenly hugged him. (Mimi was on Mikan's left, Natsume on her right.)

He, on the other hand, was shocked. He never thought that girl of his dreams would be that close to him. He was really shocked.

"Natsume, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever did something to hurt you," she cried.

"I'm not mad at you, baka," he hugged her back. "Just stop crying. That's all I want you to do. I just want to see you smile again. That's all I want."

"Natsume…," she smiled, looking up at him. "I'll stop crying. I'm gonna be happy. I'll be happy for you and for Mimi. I know she'd be sad too if she saw me like this. Arigatou, Natsume-kun!" Unexpectedly, she kissed him on the cheek.

She gasped, surprised, at what she just did and turned 50 shades of red. Natsume was also shocked but was able to hide his blush just in time.

"Go… Gomen… Natsume-kun… I… didn't know what I was doing… I…," she stuttered.

"Forget it. It's already been done. But… you liked it didn't you, Polkadots?" he smirked. Truth be told, he was the one who liked it.

"In your dreams!" she blushed harder. Then, she remembered about the pill Hotaru gave her. She looked at her side and saw Mimi. She popped the pill into Mimi's mouth, turning her back into her normal form. Her head was on Mikan's lap. Mikan then stroked Mimi's hair.

"Mimi… you've grown so big since the last time I saw you," a tear rolled down her smooth skin. Natsume wiped it away with his hand and Mikan smiled at him.

Then, as if on cue, Hotaru and Ruka arrived.

"Mikan, let's go. Everything's ready." Hotaru said and reached out her hand. Mikan looked at Natsume and he nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll carry her," he offered and they stood up. Hotaru and Ruka led the way while they followed behind. They arrived at a field with a big cherry tree in the middle. The altar they made was set up under the cherry tree. Mikan's eyes went wide at the sight.

"Hotaru… this place… this is…"

"Mikan, let's go. We don't have much time," Hotaru said. "Natsume, bring Mimi over there and place her on the altar." Afterwards, Hotaru and Mikan followed him to the altar to change Mimi's clothes and clean her body. They placed a blue kimono on her with baby's breath prints at the bottom creeping like vines, going up the sides. Then they poured water in the altar. (A/N: the altar was like a bath tub only shallower.) She was like floating on a lake. She looked so peaceful with those white lilies on her hands.

Then, they went back. All of them were already there: Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, and Mikan. Hotaru then took a flute from out of nowhere and played it. A light suddenly surrounded them.

Hotaru suddenly spoke.

"_Invention No. 262: Flute shield_

_It looks like an ordinary flute but when played, it creates a barrier. It has different settings so you can be protected from anything even alices and idiots like Mikan. Only 5,000 rabbits so buy now."_

Everyone's sweat dropped. Who was this girl talking to?(A/N: we know she's talking to us. hehe)

Then Mikan took out a necklace from her pocket. It was a small vial with gold and white liquid swirling in it. A thought popped into her head.

"Hotaru… is this the special time Mr. Narumi meant?" she asked.

They looked at Hotaru for answers. She just nodded.

"What are you talking about? We still don't understand anything," Ruka said.

"You know, Mikan's idiocy is starting to rub off on you, Nogi. Don't you remember what Mr. Narumi told us about alice containment objects? That vial is one of them. See that mark?" Hotaru said. And there, on the side of the vial, was a symbol. A 4-pointed star ().

"Yeah, I remember those," Yuu said. "The alice containment objects are things that can contain any alice, however powerful it may be. They say that if the liquid inside produces silver swirls, the alice is of the mechanical type. If it's green, the somatic type. If it's blue, the latten type. If it's gold, the special ability and red, if it's the dangerous ability," he explained.

"But, there's a catch to it," Hotaru added. "Once you place your alice in there, you can only use it once. The alices that are usually contained are those that are rarely used. Some people contain their alice when they're about to die so they can pass their alice on to their relatives for future use."

"Wait, how come I don't know about this?" Natsume said.

"You don't know?" Yuu asked, confused.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Natsume replied.

"I think you skipped class that time. But as far as I know, all the teachers mentioned it to all the classes in the Academy," Anna said.

"No one in the Dangerous ability class knows about it. It's never been mentioned to us," he said.

"But why didn't they tell you?" Ruka questioned.

"I think I know," Hotaru said. "The Academy didn't want you to know because if you discovered that there's a way to hide your powers, you'll look for the containment objects, seal your powers and they won't have anyone to do their dirty missions for them anymore."

Realization hit him. "Darn that Persona," he cursed.

"But, are their still alice containment objects?" Mikan asked.

"Well, that's hard to say. Alice containment objects are hard to make. We don't even know how to make them. So they're preserving the remaining containers for containment of really special alices like the alice of life. As far as I know, they've hidden the remaining containers," Nonoko said. She knew this because it was discussed to them by their teacher in the mechanical abilities class.

"I wonder if there're still people having the alice of life?" Koko asked, out of the blue.

"We don't know. But you can only use that alice when the soul of that person is still linked to the body. Also, if the person is willing. If not, it'll be useless," Anna said.

"Well, enough of this chit-chatting. Let's start this. Mikan, open it now," Hotaru said.

"Wait!" Ruka cut in, again.

"What now?!" Hotaru said. She's starting to get pissed off with Ruka's interrupting.

"What alice is contained in that vial? And who's it from?"

Mikan looked at Hotaru and she nodded.

"It's the alice that let's you have one chance of talking to the soul of a dead person. It was Mimi's alice. I remember that she used to talk to our Mom's soul but afterwards she got sick because of it. Our Mom's soul requested that the alice be contained. It was her last wish," Mikan said.

"I remembered also that that was they allowed Mimi to visit us for a month. She was four years old that time," she added.

"Ok, can we please start now?" asked Hotaru, irritated.

At this, Mikan opened the vial and poured the liquid into the water in the altar. The water started to glow and then a blinding light flashed. They closed their eyes and when they opened it again, everyone gasped. Mimi's body has disappeared!

They started looking around them to look for the body. Then, they heard giggling and they looked above.

Above, sitting on the tree branch, was Mimi, wearing the blue kimono, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi! Nice to see you!"

A/N: Whew! Howd' you like it?


End file.
